A Light Exists in Spring
by QueenTyZula
Summary: After the darkness, the smoke, the shadows and the fade to gray, stands a woman in green. Her face painted, she approached the large, lavish Kemurikage hideout and the red doors, bearing a golden, dragon doorknob, completely alone. She took a deep breath, balling five shaking fingers that never before did such things. [Tyzula Week Spring 17] *Taking zero credit for the artwork.
1. Golden

_A light exists in Spring_

 _Not present on the Year_

 _At any other period._

 _When March is scarcely here_

After the darkness, the smoke, the shadows and the fade to gray, stands a woman in green. Her face painted, she approached the large, lavish Kemurikage hideout and the red doors, bearing a golden, dragon doorknob, completely alone. She took a deep breath, balling five shaking fingers that never before did such things.

 _"Take my hand!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Come on! I'll show you!"_

 _"You won't tell a soul about this?"_

 _"Never! Not even Mai"._

 _"Better?"_

 _"Perhaps…I guess I'll keep you around_

A gloved fist raised to the door. Just one knock. Just a "Hi" or "How 'ya doin". That's all. It's been over three years anyway.

 _"She'll be a memory years from now. It's just a faze, Ty"._

 _The smash of the red, wine-filled, golden goblet against the wooden-panel of the Fire Temple's dining quarters was unexpected._

The fist dropped and the woman in green faded into the sunset, yet not before golden eyes watched everything from the top floor window drapery.


	2. Touch

The Capital. With its red buildings, red tapestries, red people, red flags. Red everything!

"TY LEE! What happened to your school UNIFORM!"

Eight sets of eyes fell on that _one_ sister.

"I bleached it. It's pink now. Pink is so ya' know, Springy!"

She was forced to wear her replacement uniform and shoved into the academy to blend with the rest of the red garbed children.

"Maybe you should pick a new favorite color," suggested Mai.

Ty Lee thought on the matter, but decided she would just secretly love pink and pink only until…

"AAAAH! My hair!" She screamed from a vicious yank, hearing a girl's evil cackles turning into hiccups.

Ty Lee would have been angry. She should have been angry, but the girl's nose snorted out fire. Not just any fire, but…blue…She had never seen such a thing. Of course, many kids at the academy could bend fire, but blue fire? Well, that was different.

"Can I touch it?"

The girl stopped her snorting and eyed her curiously. "What?"

"Can I touch your blue fire?" Repeated Ty Lee, entranced and reaching for the girl's nose.

Her hand suffered near third degree burns that day, but Ty Lee made up her mind that before the year was over, she would touch it, possess it and put it in her little pink box, forever. She could always have two, secret favorite colors, after all.


	3. Lost

"We lost".

Way to state the obvious, Mai. Instead of speaking her thoughts, Ty Lee stands, spitting out wall sludge juice. Azula just jogs away, no words, no retorts, nothing which makes the acrobat queasy.

"It's not the end of the world, 'Zula!" She calls, hurrying after her towards the forest.

It was not until they had reached the woods that Azula stops and finally looks back to the only person hurrying after her out of breath.

"You would follow me until the end of the world, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" Answers Ty Lee, readily. "So, you won't get lost".

"Then we'll both be lost".

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Princess".


	4. Legend

Lo and Li recited the events of Ba Sing Se in tandem while Ty Lee snuck behind the crowd for a front row spot just in time to hear, "Your Princess Azula!"

"Wow, she's a legend now!" Exclaimed someone in the crowd of thousands, celebrating the heroes' return.

The legend saw one person in the crowd. She _saw_ her and the girl smiled knowingly back. Conquering the world for a country that had waited one hundred years meant nothing compared to the legendary moment they locked eyes.


	5. Outlier

Ty Lee had begun to pick up the pieces. With a smile and clever makeup, she was everyone's favorite warrior again. Donned in green she somersaulted into a handstand, showing the strength packed into her small frame as she moved down and back up without breaking a sweat or a tremble in her toned arms.

"Look! I can walk on my hands!" She heard herself saying to the one person in the palace who paid her any real attention anymore.

Azula's little sister clapped her hands wildly in pure admiration that was not shown from a hard shove or vicious, jealous commentary. Azula's little…wait…Ty Lee reminded herself that she could not keep referring to the child or any of Azula's family members…

 _Quit it!_ The Kyoshi Warrior scolded herself, allowing Azula's little…Kiyi to climb atop her bent knees as she paraded her around the throne room to her delightful heart.

"You seem happier nowadays, Ty Lee," commented Azula's mother with a soft, pained smile. It was just the three of them in the throne room, awaiting Azula's brother and uncle to return from training. Suki had insisted that she would be ok alone to guard them while Ty Lee kept watch over Azula's other family members in case the woman decided to make any other unexpected visits.

Azula. Azula's family that always treated Ty Lee as family though they had no idea of the nature of their friendship. How close they once were. Just like the princess, they found it difficult to see past the smiles and desperate stunts for attention from the…circus freak comfortable in her new matched set.

Plastering one of her signature smiles, she answered Azula's mother sweetly, "Of course, Lady Ursa".

The woman nodded, calmly. "That's good to hear, Sweetheart, I am also. Especially with my little girl back safe and sound," she said, picking up the little girl from the woman's legs.

The comment made the familiar knots in Ty Lee's stomach twist. Walking upright, she excused herself to the palace balcony to look over the capital towards the distant ocean side and the Gates of Azulon. She often waited here in her childhood for Azula to join her on their playdates, always absent of their mothers.

"Why did you have to come back?" She asked aloud and bitter to no one. "You just _had_ to come back into my life like always, didn't you? And leave with your new friends…you could have at least said goodbye".

#

Azula tossed her mask over the side of the ship lazily as it careened through the Gates of Azulon. Her sisters enjoyed ale and cigars in the dining quarters in late celebration of their grand escape from the mental institution.

"Come on, Azula! These are happy times!" Called Zirin from the railing of the upstairs deck where the party was carrying on.

Azula waved her away as she watched Caldera fade in the distance. Strangely, she found nothing worth celebrating. Something was missing, someone was missing.

"I could have said goodbye," she whispered to no one.


	6. Knowledge

"You all are not needed anymore," stated Fire Lord Zuko calmly from the burning throne.

"Not needed!" Exclaimed Ty Lee, eyes wide. She could not believe this! Her life was actually looking up. Azula was back, though they had spoken little to one another, yet she could at least catch a glimpse of her when she met with Zuko and her Kemurikage sisters.

"Don't you think this is a little early, Fire Lord?" Asked Suki, placing a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder for comfort. "Azula and her friends aren't exactly the most trustworthy guardians of the city".

The throne was suddenly transformed into a brilliant blue as Azula joined her brother's side on the throne with her Kemurikage members stepping out from the shadows and gathering behind the two Kyoshi Warriors in a, though non-threatening show of dominance. Ty Lee's heart raced as Azula took a seat in her usual, commanding manner, the way she was sitting was oddly reminiscent of their brief stint in Omashu. When it was just three girls commanding the most powerful armies the world has ever seen.

"You heard him. The Kyoshi Warriors are sworn to defend that tiny island near the Southern Water Tribe. Our nation has suffered enough from incompetence and with the knowledge my sisters and I have of our home, we are better suited to protect it from further disturbances," Azula paused, noting Suki's flustered face. "Of course, you will be generously compensated for your services. The Fire Lord will see to that, now, take your colorful fangirls and go back to your namesake island".

Baffled, both Ty Lee and Suki looked to Fire Lord Zuko who only nodded once in agreement.

"B-But this is MY home!" Shrieked Ty Lee angrily.

"You have your calling," answered Azula on Zuko's behalf. "Unfortunately, it is not in the fire nation. You've sworn your allegiance to _others_ ".

Without thinking, she screamed back in tears, "Because you _made_ me!" Ty Lee suddenly cupped her hands over her mouth and sprinted from the room.

#

Azula began to rise after the distraught Kyoshi Warrior, surprised at her reaction. "Sis, let her go. She's just being dramatic," assured the fire lord with a roll of his eyes at Ty Lee's sudden leave from their meeting.

The firebender stood, exiting her place on the throne, approaching Suki she stopped giving a pompous turn up of her nose. "I'm not letting her go again," she whispered so only Suki could hear the words. "When you leave, be sure to leave her too. She belongs with me".

With that, she nudged the Kyoshi Warrior harshly on the shoulder before leaving to follow the acrobat.


	7. Summit

_A quality of loss_

 _Affecting our Content_

 _As Trade had suddenly encroached_

 _Upon a Sacrament._

Fire Lord Zuko listened carefully as the elder sages gave their usual speeches as they prepared for the annual summit, hosted by the Fire Nation this year. As usual, the rest of the "The GAang," absent Toph, was there and completely uninterested in the ramblings. Sokka and Suki wrote flirtatious notes on the summit brochures while Aang made tiny sculptures out of the complementary tea, making Katara, who was normally a respectful, avid listener, giggle softly and whisper sweet nothings in his ears.

Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on the man's words. He felt truly incompetent and inferior to the "mature" leaders in attendance from every nation except Air, of course.

"Your thoughts, Fire Lord?"

"Huh?" Asked Zuko, missing his cue to speak…again. "Um, apologies could you repeat the question?" The room was silent as eyes bored holes into the insecure ruler.

"It wasn't a question, Zuko. The fire sages are holding an election for the next avatar's masters," whispered Avatar Aang. "It's kind of bleak to think about," he admitted, "But the new avatar needs training and protection as soon as he or she is discovered after I…ya' know, kick the bucket. Katara has been nominated already and I would be honored if you would consider a nomination too?"

Zuko blushed, sinking down into his seat. "I don't know Aang…I'm still learning, myself. Plus, I have the Fire Nation to worry about already. Maybe someone else should, but Jeong Jeong will probably, ya' know, not be around then".

Hearing the whispers, Suki suddenly broke in, giving Sokka a thump on his nose that sent his head flying backwards so that she could meet the eyes of fire lord. "Well, if I may, Lord Zuko. Ty Lee and I agreed to help protect the new avatar in whichever Water Tribe they are born and I think your Chief Military Officer should be considered. You know, since I'll have Sokka," she noted, kissing her lover on the temple as he rubbed his nose.

Mouth agape, Fire Lord Zuko gasped aloud before thinking. "Azula? Why would Ty-"

"Very well, My Lord," misconstrued the ancient Fire Sage presiding of the meeting. "Let the records show Chief Military Officer and Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation Azula of the Sozin Dynasty-".

"No, no, no!" Cried Zuko, standing to his feet, grasping the edge of the U-shaped red table.

"-has been nominated as firebending master for the succeeding avatar," finished the elderly man.

Fire Lord Zuko smacked his forehead with his palm, falling back into his chair in defeat.

#

Zuko waved the Imperial Firebenders away upon entering his throne room, alone. The fire lord took his seat, not bothering to light the throne to its usual blazing presentation. Instead, the 29-year-old stared at his hands as if they were detached from his body. Despite his best efforts to request a re-vote, the council unanimously voted for Azula to train the future, Water Tribe avatar as the firebending representative.

His stomach rolled at the idea that the council was too convinced of Azula's so-called transformation. Though, his sister had indeed worked hard to reestablish order using her knowledge of the Dai Li's policies in the Impenetrable City to maintain a distant though, commanding martial presence that made the Fire Nation's citizens feel secure in their daily lives, resulting in little to no crime for the past 10 years.

And while he vacationed with his wife and now, eight-year-old daughter, Izumi, he could rest easily, knowing his nation's borders were also well-protected by the largest, highly trained coalition of staunch loyalist naval forces in all of the intact nations.

Also thanks to joint efforts with Toph Beifong, who sent her affirmation only a day after the announced candidates, Republic City, now hosted an entire division of elite, Fire Nation police, honed in their homeland before joining the earth kingdom's forces, all masterminded by his prodigal sister.

His sister's sudden change seemed unbelievable. Of course, she was still her usual, arrogant self, yet freer and…happier? Zuko still could not understand what the word meant to his sister. He knew former Fire Lord Ozai's release and deportation to the colonies was part of it.

Ozai's encounter with The Mother of Faces was wholly unexpected, yet Azula had negotiated the deal in exchange for his freedom completely alone, solidifying the abolishment of The New Ozai Society and the current fire lord's reign in one swoop.

The fire lord continued replaying the events of the past ten years in his mind. Sighing, he realized, his sister deserved the honor, plain and simple. Who was he to come between her and her destiny?

"Daddy, Daddy!"

A smile crossed his face as Izumi rushed into the throne room always unannounced tugging her aunt's wrist.

"Apologies, My Lord, are you planning to retire soon? It's getting late," remarked Azula, smoothly wrenching free of her niece's grasp.

Fire Lord Zuko raised an eyebrow at the familiar words. "You will be the new avatar's firebending master, Azula," he announced. "Congratulations, Sis. You've earned it. I will give my consent if you are in agreement".

Blinking several times, Azula looked to her niece, practicing fire katas. The little girl tripped over her feet, pouting when she landed on her belly.

"Show your father the dance of the dragons, Izumi," commanded Azula, crossing her arms, refusing to come to the child's aid in helping her off the floor. "If you do it correctly, you can ride on Chinatsu with Ty Lee and me. She's way better than your father's dragon, Druk, her brother, being female and all," she added with a smirk at her royal brother.

Izumi excitedly executed the form, perfectly to her father's pride. "How? Do you know how long it took me to figure that out?" He asked with a grin.

"Hopefully, the next avatar is female as well. If so, she will be the greatest of all time, of course," Azula remarked confidently. "She'll certainly have a better firebending teacher".

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So your answer?"

"Sure," said Azula with a shrug. "Whatever makes the world happy, Zuzu".

"What does happiness look like to you?" The fire lord could not help asking.

Azula was about to answer when a flash of pink somersaulted into the room, happily.

"Azula! I'm so proud of you!" Squealed the princess's loyal acrobatic friend, cartwheeling past the guards until she was stopped by the prodigy's hands capturing her waist from behind. As if no one else was in the room. Ty Lee snaked a toned arm around the woman's neck and kissed her passionately. Zuko found his chin near the floor when his sister actually leaned into it! Confirming the rumors that he'd heard, but Azula would never confirm or deny.

A chuckle made Zuko snap awake shooting a glance at his wife emerging with her mother-in-law at her side to take Izumi to bed.

"That's so wonderful," whispered Lady Ursa proudly, though she and Azula were still a long way from their own amends.

"Too bad they're getting shipped away to the Water Tribes sooner or later. Two of my favorite lunatics in love would freeze the capital over," added Mai.

Zuko coughed as he recovered from his shock making the girls pull away reluctantly. "Apologies, My Lord," stated the firebending master licking her lips, though her eyes did not bother to look to the throne or anywhere else but at the woman in her arms. "To answer your question, this is what happiness looks like to me, finally".


End file.
